


Rut: Sendaxus Version

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alien anatomy, Alpha!Sendak, Biting, Cunnilingus, M/M, Omega!Haxus, Oral, Piledriver position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: It’s that time of the year again for the Galra~





	Rut: Sendaxus Version

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this pairing needs a lot of love ok? I love it very much and I want to give it as much attention and I can. Hope you guys enjoy this fic, I know I did when I wrote it on my tumblr sinfultrails

Haxus had very little time to react as he entered his and Sendak’s quarters.

One minute he’s headed to the living room to greet his mate after a long day of making sure all the others on the main fleet were given the proper time off for their….situations.

Then the next, in a blur he suddenly finds himself pinned on the ground beneath a heavily breathing, naked Sendak. He let out a grunt and growled in a mix of irritation and surprise.

“Ooooow, Sendak what the—?!” He breathing hitched when the scent hit him full force like a wrecking ball.

His commander was looking down at him, his one yellow eye glowing as he looked down at him. He chuffed and huffed as he looked at him shifting a bit over him on the floor of their room.

Like he was waiting for something….

_Quiznak….he’s in a rut…._

He looked at his mate for a moment pensive, He knows Sendak will not hurt him. Nor will he proceed with anything he didn’t want him to do. If he said no right now Sendak would scurry off and wait for another opportunity…

He was almost tempted to say no…but…

Stars it’s been so long since they ever got to have anytime alone!

Haxus’s eyes soften and he purrs deeply, reaches uo and tugging the collar of his armor down, to show off the mating mark….

_Go ahead._

The lieutenant gasped when Sendak kissed him deeply. He practically melted as the kiss deepened, his body trembling softly as more of the warm, surrounding scent of an Alpha rut filled his senses. He moaned, feeling those sharp fang lightly scrap over his when the kiss became deeper. Harder.

He jumped slightly when a hand groped at his thighs earning a soft gasp into the kiss. Sendak slid his tongue into his mate’s mouth, feeling a wetness starting to form between the smaller Galra’s thighs as he rubbed his palm over the covered slit….

  
_Riiiiiiiiiiip!_

.....well it had been covered.

Haxus gasped and blinked a bit in surprise, “Send—” he moaned as he’s kissed again. He slowly slipped his arms around him, claws digging into the soft fur as warmth starts to spread through his thighs and a soft ache forms. He grunted as more of his armor was practically ripped off around his chest.

He cried out as his legs are suddenly pushed over his head with his slit on a better display with his hips raised up. He whimpered softly as a sharp fing pinched and twisted his clit teasingly.

“Mmmmmm….!” Haxus gasped as Sendak used his thumb to rub over the opening of his slit, slick glistening off his folds,“Oh..! Quiznak…..!!!”

He shivered at the rumbling purr he recieves, looking up at his commander as he moved to use two fingers to spread his folds open. He looked Haxus in the eyes, his one eye cleaning slightl with utter lust and want,…

It sent a chill down Haxus’s spine as he reached up and held his own legs in place.

He thunked his head back gasping when Sendak moved and bit down on the soft flesh of his inner thigh. The lieutenant’s thighs twitched at the sudden bite with his toes curling up tight.

With a deep purr, th Alpha releases the bitten thigh and moves up to the sweet glistening snatch of Haxus’s slit before he buries his face between his legs.

“Nnnnngh….AH!” Haxus shouted.

He heard and felt the other chuckle against him, before that talented tongue slid inside of the warmth of the sweet, soaked crevice.

The smaller, lithe Galra clawed at the floor a moment, to try and find something to grip on to before he reached up and grabbed Sendak’s head in a near tight grip and pushed on it.

“Nnnngh….! Yes….! Oh yes yes, oh quiznak yes….! D-deeper please….Sendak….!”

He was answered with a deep purr before tightened his grip on the thick, soft fur around his mate’s neck when the tip of that wondering tongue flicked over his spot. He choked a bit with his eyes rolling back as he bucks his hips up, trying to grind up into the source of his pleasure….!

A large hand holds his hips and pulls out with slick connecting his tongue to folds of the slit.  
He smirked when Haxus snarled.

“Why the hell did you stop!?”

The poor lieutenant felt his face grow darker when he saw Sendak slowly stand, showing his erect cock for him to see in all it’s glory.

“Stop?” Sendak’s smile was almost feral, as his voice was a rumbling purr ““My dear lieutenant…”

Haxus gasped as the tip pressed teasingly against him, pressing at the rim of his slit.

“We are just getting started.”


End file.
